Subway in GTA III
The elevated and subway rail systems of Liberty City as depicted in Grand Theft Auto III encompasses two ring lines, one elevated and one underground, which serves various portions of the city. Because the GTA III rendition of the city is reused in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the railway systems remain virtually unchanged in the game, saved a few minor tweaks. Due to hardware constraints, the rail networks are absent in the Grand Theft Auto Advance rendition of the city. Overview The network composes of two rail lines, one completely elevated with confined within Portland Island, and one completely underground and connected to all three islands, or boroughs, of Liberty City. The Portland El and the subway are two separate, independent systems; as a result, there is no physical or official connection between the two services. The systems themselves are simply lines with two train tracks, but trains only travel counterclockwise along the inner lane with two out of three stations having only one platform for the functional side of the tracks. This may suggest that there was originally two trains running in opposite directions, or may just have been put in for possible use by the player only. The systems' trains, known simply as Trains, resemble those of the New York City Subway R68. Lines Portland El The Portland El (Portland Electric Line) is a elevated train line that runs across Portland Island, Liberty City. The Portland El was completed in 1930, and continued to run until at least 2001 (when Grand Theft Auto III took place). Much of the system, obviously, run on elevated tracks, although a very short stretch of the line at Saint Mark's does level itself to a near at-grade configuration against the district's slope. The Portland El has stations in Saint Mark's, Hepburn Heights, and on the edge of Chinatown. The three districts served by the Portland El network, in Grand Theft Auto III, belong to the Leone Family, the Diablos and the Triads. This is likely by design, and after leaving Portland in Grand Theft Auto III it becomes extremely dangerous to use the Portland El, as each gang is out to kill the player character. While non functional, a segment of the Portland El's tracks at Saint Mark's is briefly featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, during "Saint Mark's Bistro". Stations The Portland El has stations in Saint Mark's, Hepburn Heights, and on the edge of Chinatown; the stations are further assigned unique station names in GTA Liberty City Stories, as listed below. The three districts served by the Portland El network, in Grand Theft Auto III, belong to the Leone Family, the Diablos and the Triads. This is likely by design, and after leaving Portland in Grand Theft Auto III it becomes extremely dangerous to use the Portland El, as each gang is out to kill the player character. *Baille Station in Saint Mark's, Liberty City. *Kurowski Station in Chinatown. *Rothwell Station in Hepburn Heights. Liberty City Subway The Liberty City Subway is a fully underground rail line dispersed throughout all three of Liberty City's boroughs, serving as an interborough link. It provides convenient access to Francis International Airport with a subway station at the complex. Stations Stations along the subway line share close to the same entrance, concourse and platform designs, although there are a few distinctions due to the system using only one track for operational trains. All in all, there are four stations; one in Portland Island, two in Staunton Island, and one in Shoreside Vale: *Portland station at the Red Light District/Chinatown border, Portland. *Rockford station in Liberty Campus, Staunton. *Shoreside Terminal station at Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale. *Staunton South station in southern Bedford Point, Staunton. Gallery Portland El ;GTA III PortlandEl-GTA3-train.jpg|A Portland El train. SaintMarksstation-GTA3-elevated.jpg|Saint Mark's station (also known as Baille Station in GTA Liberty City Stories). Chinatownstation-GTA3-elevated.jpg|Chinatown station (also known as Kurowski Station in GTA Liberty City Stories). HepburnHeightsstation-GTA3-elevated.jpg|Hepburn Heights station (also known as Rothwell Station in GTA Liberty City Stories). ;GTA Liberty City Stories Portland_El.jpg|A Portland El train, being exactly the same as in GTA III (barring updated advertising inside). Portland LCS.JPG|An El train approaching Kurowski Station. See also * Subway in GTA IV }} Category:Transport in GTA III Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Rail Category:Trains